Middle ear infections typically occur when the middle ear is infected with bacteria or viruses and may be caused by various reasons such as a cold or allergies and family history, and when effusion turns into purulence so as to increase the pressure, the purulence ruptures the eardrum and then flows out to the ear canal. If the eardrum is ruptured and purulent secretion flows out as such, the effusion discharged through the ruptured eardrum becomes hard. Therefore, if the ruptured eardrum is not regenerated, hearing loss occurs.
In general, a therapy device used for treating middle ear infections, such as a far infrared ray therapy apparatus, is configured to treat an infection by irradiating a light of a specific wavelength range from the outside of the ear. A light irradiator used in this case mainly uses a single light source such as far infrared light. However, since light sources different in wavelength range have different effects, a light irradiator available for use in various wavelength ranges is needed.
Further, the conventional middle ear infection therapy device has been limited in stimulating or treating the deep inside of the ear since a light is irradiated from the outside of the ear. Furthermore, a user needs to continuously grip the middle ear infection therapy device with his/her hand, which causes inconvenience to the user during treatment. The background technology of the present disclosure is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2012-0115739 (published on Oct. 19, 2012).